


Let's Start Again

by DaintyCrow



Series: Starting over one more time [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Everyone Returns, Family, Friendship, Immortal Merlin, characters are actors
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nur ein halbes Jahr später hatte Merlin Morgana wiedergetroffen, als Gwaine sie mitgebracht hatte. Sie hieß inzwischen Katie McGrath, war neu in der Stadt und Gwaine hatte sich in der Schauspielschule ihrer angenommen, woraufhin es zu einer Freundschaft gekommen war.</p>
<p>Fortsetzung von „Hello Again“ und „Wait, what?!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu durcheinander, irgendwer mag es vielleicht, und über Rückmeldung und Kritik wird sich sehr gefreut.  
> Viel Spaß!

Es war inzwischen mehrere Jahre her, dass Merlin und Arthur – inzwischen Bradley und Colin, auch wenn Merlin eine ganze Weile gebraucht hatte, um sich daran zu gewöhnen – sich wiedergefunden hatten, und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, waren sie inzwischen sogar noch bessere Freunde, als sie es damals gewesen waren. Aber sie hatten sich wieder. Tatsächlich war das Treffen am See damals noch einmal viel chaotischer als ohnehin schon geworden, und kurz darauf auch noch unglaublich anstrengend für Merlin, der nur fünf Minuten nachdem Arthur sich „erinnert“ hatte, nur so mit Fragen überhäuft worden war. Vermutlich kein Wunder, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Arthur auch noch alle möglichen Fragen aus seinem früheren Leben hatte loswerden wollen – es hatte sie im Endeffekt doch tatsächlich zwei Wochen gekostet, um alle Fragen zu klären, und auch wenn Arthur ganz offensichtlich bestens vertraut mit Merlins Büchern war, hakte er dennoch oft genug noch drei oder vier mal nach, bis er sich ganz sicher war, dass er etwas richtig verstanden hatte.

Und irgendwann hatte Arthur plötzlich gemeint, dass er Gwaine kannte, der sich in der heutigen Zeit Eoin Macken nannte. Dass die Beiden sich am Beginn ihres Schauspielstudiums getroffen hatten, und sie seitdem in einer WG wohnten, weil es so wesentlich bequemer und meist auch lustiger war. Es hatte nicht sehr lange gedauert und Gwaine hatte sich mit Merlin so gut verstanden, dass Merlin irgendwann das dritte Zimmer in der WG bewohnte.

Nur ein halbes Jahr später hatte Merlin Morgana wiedergetroffen, als Gwaine sie mitgebracht hatte. Sie hieß inzwischen Katie McGrath, war neu in der Stadt und Gwaine hatte sich in der Schauspielschule ihrer angenommen, woraufhin es zu einer Freundschaft gekommen war. Nicht dass es Merlin störte. Katie hatte nichts mehr von Morgana an sich. Sie war alles mögliche, aber bösartig würde Merlin nichts davon nennen – höchstens mal etwas sarkastisch.

Gwen – inzwischen Angel Coulby – hatte er als nächstes getroffen. Kurz nachdem Arthur, Gwaine und Morgana ihr Schauspielstudium abgeschlossen hatten. Es war ein Vorsprechen gewesen, zu dem er gegangen war – er hatte zwar nie Schauspiel studiert, aber angesichts seiner Lebenserfahrung und der Art, wie er bis jetzt immer alles überstanden hatte, war er nicht so schlecht darin, in die Rolle eines Anderen zu schlüpfen – und er und sie hatten sich irgendwie noch am selben Tag in einer Eisdiele wiedergefunden, und nur einige Wochen später war sie wie selbstverständlich bei allem möglichen dabei gewesen, was Merlin unternahm. Kein Wunder also, dass sie auch mit den Anderen recht schnell Freundschaft schloss.

Es war eigentlich erstaunlich, wie man sich einfach so zufällig über den Weg laufen konnte, und es im Ende doch so war, als seien sie immer schon dazu bestimmt gewesen. Was vermutlich kein besonders großes Wunder war, angesichts der Tatsache wie sehr ihre früheren Leben ineinander verwoben gewesen waren.  
Nein, Merlin hatte nicht jeden getroffen, mit dem er etwas verbunden hatte. Lancelot kannte er nicht, oder Gaius. Mordred blieb verschwunden und von Uther und Morgause fehlte nach wie vor jede Spur, genauso wie er über all die anderen nichts sagen konnte. Doch Merlin war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis sich auch das änderte. Und angesichts der Tatsache, wie Morgana sich verändert hatte bezweifelte er, dass irgendeiner seiner früheren Feinde heute noch ein Feind sein würde, was ihn dazu brachte sich schon auf die verschiedenen Begegnungen zu freuen.

Nach der Begegnung mit Gwen dauerte es etwa drei Jahre, bis Merlin auch seine „neuen“ Bekannten in sein kleines Geheimnis einweihte.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Morgana seine Bücher kannte, und irgendwann fing sie an so viele Fragen über die verschiedenen Figuren und Situationen zu stellen, dass Merlin sich ab einem bestimmten Punkt in seinen eigenen Sätzen verhaspelte, und teilweise mit „Ich“ und „Du“ antwortete, was dafür sorgte, dass er sehr viel mehr Fragen zu beantworten hatte, die irgendwann auch von Gwen und Gwaine kamen, und irgendwie schaffte sein Leben es doch tatsächlich, die Sache schlimmer zu machen, indem Arthur es kurz darauf schaffte, von Kilgrir angegriffen zu werden, was zu noch mehr Aufklärungsbedarf geführt hatte.  
Im Endeffekt war das Ganze so ausgegangen, dass Morgana sich gefühlte millionen mal bei Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine und Gwen entschuldigte, bis die vier es irgendwann schafften, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es ja inzwischen vorbei war, und das nur nicht noch mal passieren sollte – was wohl kaum der Fall wäre. Eine andere Folge war wohl, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen irgendwie nur noch mehr gestärkt wurde, und Merlin ab diesem Zeitpunkt in der Wohnung pausenlos herumzaubern durfte – was er hauptsächlich auf Wunsch seiner Freunde tat, die plötzlich alles mögliche gezaubert haben wollten –, sowie die Tatsache, dass sich in dem folgenden Jahr ein Drache aktiv in den Haushalt einbrachte – was dazu führte, dass immer überall ein Eimer Wasser stand, damit man für den Fall der Fälle ein Feuer löschen konnte, falls Kilgrir mal wieder aus Versehen ein Buch entzündete.

Und irgendwann kam es, dass sich diese eine Gelegenheit ergab, die die Freunde nach mehrmaliger Überlegung einfach nicht ignorieren konnten. Was wiederum dafür sorgte, dass Merlin und Arthur nun – Jahre nach ihrem erneuten ersten Treffen – vor zwei Filmproduzenten standen, die sie mehr als nur skeptisch musterten.  
„Und ihr habt also eine Idee?“, wollte der eine von den Beiden skeptisch wissen, und Merlin und Arthur sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie dann bestätigend nickten.  
„Wir-“, begann Arthur und deutete dann auf das Buch, welches Merlin in den Händen hielt. „-haben hier ein Buch, von dem wir denken, dass eine Verfilmung recht interessant wäre.“  
Und wie so oft in den letzten Jahren, begannen Merlins Augen zu glühen, bevor er es war, der weiter sprach: „Und wir hätten auch schon eine Idee für die Besetzung.“


End file.
